mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Shields
Celine Heart Shields (March 17th, 1975) was born in Passion Point Florida. Her family descended from Witches, and one of her ancestors helped create the Sealing Stone. When she was 16 years old, she and Jude Shields started dating. The two were high school sweethearts who were rarely apart. When they were 18, Jude opened up Knights Delivery. He proposed to her shortly afterward, and the two got married. When they were 20 years old, Celine agreed to a menage a trois with her husband's secretary, Kristen Blankenship. Both women ended up pregnant from the encounter however, and she gave birth to a baby girl, Gabriella Shields and the same day that Kristen gave birth to a baby girl, Bella Blankenship. Celine agreed to let Bella and Kristen come and live with them, and was fine with an open marriage, so long as her husband declared that he only loved her. Celine posed for Sorority Magazine while going to nursing school and bartending school. She remained a Sorority Slut for a long time. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Kristen and Jude's cousin Terry Neil were named suspects. But it didn't seem to bother Celine too much. Celine eventually takes over the Pink Bunny where she works with her daugther, Gabriella. =Childhood= Growing up, Celine had some interest in Witchcraft, but never too much. Her mother was very much into it however. She never knew who her father was, but knew quite a bit about the Heart Family, which went back a long way in Passion Point. =High School= In High School, Celine started dating Jude Shields. The two were high school sweethearts, who loved each other very much. Celine and Jude met in one of their clases. Celine did fairly well in high school, but regretted not doing better later in life. She was on the cheerleading Squad. =Marriage= When she was 18 years old, she married Jude Shields. They were happily married. Celine went off to pose for Sorority Magazine while she attended bartending school, and later nursing school. When she was 20 she decided to treat her husband to a menage a' trois with his secretary. Both of them ended up pregnant however, and Celine gave birth to a baby girl -- Gabriella Shields. Kristen on the other hand gave birth to Bella Blankenship. Celine offered to let Kristen and Bella come and live with them so that Jude could be with both of his daughters. Their relationship was an open relationship. Celine eventually took a job at the clinic with Dr. Angel Villari. She also worked at the Pink Bunny in her free time. She would sometimes sleep with her 'sister-wife' Kristen, and continued working as a Sorority Slut. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Celine's family came into view in many ways. Her ancestors Sealing Stone was discovered, and her sister-wife was a suspect. Her husband's cousin, Terry Neil was also a suspect at the time. Kristen was eventually cleared. After the murder of Tiffany Hartley. =Later Life= Celine took over the Pink Bunny, and quit her job as a Sorority Slut. She still helped out at the clinic in her free time. She and her husband continued their arrangement. =Quotes= "I think she does. It's only natural." - on if Kristen ever gets jealous Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Nurses Category:Models Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0